A storage, sales-display or like container for objects to be sold but which may continue to be stored in the case by the user, can include a bottom part to hold the objects, a covering part or cover part positionable part to cover the bottom part and movable relative to the bottom part, and a locking pin for closing and locking the container, which is inserted through aligned receiving hole in the covering part and the bottom part.
The locking pin can extend substantially perpendicular to the direction of motion of the covering part or to the walls formed with the receiving holes, and is held in place by a detent on the pin.
In this kind of container the locking pin serves additionaly to hinder unintended or undetected opening, whereby the objects stored therein can be removed or lost.
The portion of the locking pin outside of the container, protruding through a suitable receiving hole, can be constructed so that it allows the hanging-up, mounting or suspension of the container on a conventional rod, bow or bar mounting display device used in self-service business operations for point of sale display.
It is a disadvantage; however, that the locking pin can be withdrawn directly from and replaced in the container which therefore can be opened, so that in a self-service operation there is the danger that objects stored in the case will be removed by unauthorized persons and the container will again be duly closed without observation or detection.